


Check

by WishIKnew



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIKnew/pseuds/WishIKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly has a constantly growing list. She has so many different things that she wants to do with her life, and she also has the perfect person to bring along with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

Waverly stares down at the notebook in her lap, taking in the checkmarks decorating the page. With every year, the list grows longer and longer. Of course, sometimes things don’t go as planned. Demon possession had never been particularly high on her to-do list, but with a sister like Wynonna, the unexpected had easily become the norm. 

Dating a cop had never been in the plans either, but life sometimes had a way of handing Waverly things she had no idea she wanted.

* * *

“Alright, Waves, let me show you how a professional does it,” Nicole says, tightening her grip on her golf club with a smirk.

“By all means, Officer, please demonstrate,” Waverly rolls her eyes, but doesn’t even bother trying to hide the smile on her face.

Nicole steps up to the golf ball, widens her stance, and swings. She and Waverly both watch as the ball sails past her intended target and well over the fence, disappearing from sight.

Nicole turns back to Waverly with a sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders and gesturing for Waverly to step up and take her turn. 

“No laughing if this doesn’t go as planned,” Waverly says. “Although I really doubt this could be any worse than whatever I just witnessed,” she trails off into a laugh as Nicole playfully swats at her arm.

“Just take the damn swing,” Nicole grumbles before shaking her head and smiling at Waverly.

Waverly sets her jaw determinedly, before carefully focusing her vision on the hole at the end of the mini-golf course. She takes a deep breath, giving herself a mental pep talk before taking her swing.

Nicole’s jaw drops as she watches the golf ball glide down the green, bounce around the corner and around several obstacles before rolling gently into the hole.

Waverly lets out a little whoop of delight and pumps her fist in the air.

“Nicole, did you see that?” Waverly exclaims. Nicole finally realizes that her mouth in hanging open and snaps her jaw closed.

She can’t bring herself to care that Waverly is now firmly in the lead; she simply ducks her head and pecks Waverly on the cheek before grabbing her hand and walking to the next hole.

Waverly wins the game handily, and kisses the pout off of Nicole’s lips. But only after a very well-choreographed victory dance. She also makes a mental note to update her list when she gets a change.

_Hit a hole-in-one._ Check.

* * *

Waverly is practically bouncing with excitement as the hot air balloon rises higher and higher into the sky. She’s pressed firmly into Nicole’s side as they both peer over the edge of the basket toward the ground below.

“Y’know, the first hot air balloon flight was in 1783,” Waverly begins to chatter excitedly. “And they can go over 60,000 feet in the air, if you're feeling really daring and wearing an oxygen mask. And-“ Waverly cuts herself off when she sees Nicole watching her with a soft smile on her face.

“Sorry,” Waverly says with a blush. “I was totally rambling.”

“You’re kind of amazing, you know,” Nicole says, and the smile never leaves her face.

“Oh. Um, so you _do_ want to hear about the history of these things? Because I sort of learned a lot about them before I signed us up to do this,” she trails off, still somewhat unused to someone caring so much about what she has to say.

“I want to hear about whatever you want to tell me about, Wave.”

Waverly takes a deep breath before launching into some pretty in-depth hot air balloon trivia. 

When she gets home later that night, she grabs her notebook out from under her pillow and runs her finger over the writing on the page. She grabs her pen and places another checkmark beside the item on her list.

_Go for a hot air balloon ride._ Check.

* * *

“You’ve really never been to a drive-in movie?” Nicole asks, as Waverly shakes her head. She and Waverly are eating lunch at the station during Nicole’s break. “They’re letting me off work early tonight, can I pick you up at eight?” 

Waverly nods excitedly and smiles her way through the rest of her lunch.

When the homestead’s doorbell rings at eight o’clock that night, Waverly is still in her room.

“Wynonna, don’t you dare open that door!” Waverly calls down the hall as she practically launches herself out of her bedroom.

She turns the corner to see Wynonna’s expression of glee as she swings the door open to reveal Nicole.

“Oh, hi, Wynonna,” Nicole starts. “Is Waverly here?”

Nicole looks past Wynonna into the homestead to see Waverly running up behind Wynonna and trying to push her out of the doorway. Wynonna doesn’t budge.

“Well, Officer Haught, what are your intentions with my sister this evening?” Wynonna asks teasingly. 

“Jesus, Wynonna, could you get out of the way?” Waverly huffs.

“No, sis, I’m very interested in the officer’s answer,” Wynonna’s still grinning, and Waverly is still pushing.

Nicole rolls her eyes and says, “We’re just going to the drive-in.”

“Oh, really? You mean the place that teenagers take their dates just so they can make out and completely ignore the movie? That place?” Wynonna’s smirk grows.

“No- I just- Um,” Nicole’s stuttering finally gets Wynonna to move out of the way, and Waverly barrels past her and grabs Nicole’s hand.

“Okay, we are _leaving_ now,” Waverly says as she hauls Nicole off of the front porch.

“Bye, kids; have fun! Use protection!” Wynonna calls after them as Waverly stalks away with Nicole in tow.

Once they’re safely in Nicole’s truck, Waverly turns to Nicole and says, “Sorry about her. You know how she is.” 

“It’s really no problem. I guess I should be used to her by now,” Nicole responds with a shrug. She grabs Waverly’s hand over the gearshift and pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

By the time they pull up to the drive-in, the sun has almost set. Nicole backs the truck in to an open spot with the bed of the truck facing the huge white screen at the end of the field. 

“Um, Nicole? You realize we should probably be facing the screen to watch a movie, yeah?” Waverly asks with raised eyebrows. Nicole just smiles and tilts her head towards the door, prompting Waverly to hop out of the truck. 

They each walk around to the back, and Nicole pops open the bed of the truck. When Waverly sees what’s inside, she lifts up on to her toes to press a kiss to Nicole’s cheek, and Nicole beams. 

“This is absolutely perfect,” Waverly says with a shake of her head. 

Nicole smiles and hops up on to the pillows and blankets that she has spread out in the bed. She’s turned the back of the truck in to what Waverly thinks must be the world’s comfiest pillow fort.

“Well, come on up here then, short stuff,” Nicole chuckles as she reaches a hand down to pull Waverly up with her. Waverly is so happy with how her night is going that she doesn’t even roll her eyes at Nicole’s height comment.

When the movie starts, Waverly tucks herself into Nicole’s side and rests her head on her shoulder. Nicole leans down and kisses her before they both settle in for the movie.

_Go to the drive-in._ Check.

* * *

A few days later, Waverly finds herself sitting on the couch in the homestead. It’s well past two in the morning, and she should definitely be in bed, but she can’t bring herself to put her notebook down.

She’s been flipping through it, her list taking up multiple pages now. So many things remain unchecked, but she already has what feels like a lifetime of memories that go along with the checkmarks that already cover the paper.

She twirls her pen in her hand, considering adding a few new things to the list. Instead, she sets the pen down for a moment.

There’s already so much that she’s done. Almost every exciting thing that she’s done in her life is written down in this notebook. From stargazing to skydiving, it’s all in there. 

She looks up when she hears the sound of footsteps approaching. Nicole stands in front of her, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

“Wave? What’re you doing up? Come back to bed.”

Nicole looks unbelievably adorable standing there, and Waverly smiles up at her.

“I’ll be in there in just a sec,” she responds. She watches as Nicole trudges back to Waverly’s bedroom.

Waverly picks her pen back up, and begins to write. After she finishes adding a new task to her list, she immediately places a little checkmark right beside her neat handwriting.

_Fall in love._ Check.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come send me some prompts or just flail with me on tumblr at: somethingaboutcandles


End file.
